1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a laser leveling device, and more particularly to a laser leveling device for generating parallel lines.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Various kinds of typical laser leveling devices have been developed and comprise a laser instrument for generating a point-shaped light beam, or a line-shaped light beam.
For example, U.S. Patent Application Publication No. U.S. 2001/0037579 A1 to Akers discloses one of the typical laser leveling devices which comprise a laser instrument slidably supported on a post section with a mounting section, for allowing the laser instrument to slide up and down along the post section, and to generate the light beams to different levels.
The conventional or typical laser leveling devices fail to disclose a laser instrument rotatably supported on a housing, to generate parallel lines.
The present invention has arisen to mitigate and/or obviate the afore-described disadvantages of the conventional laser leveling devices.